Like a Star
by starangel1765
Summary: Takes place after the anime-ending, Zeke Asakura survived the battle with Yoh and is trapped on the King of Spirits. He is about to escape when a mysterious girl shows up and attacks him.Zeke/OC Yoh/Anna. Some Romance.
1. a new beginning

Authors note: Hi everybody this is my first fanfic so, be easy on me. This story takes place after the anime end.

Disclaimer: this story is fanmade so, I don't own the authors' rights except the ones for my own characters and is non-profit.

* * *

A girl with long gold hair was sitting on a cliff next a waterfall preparing for battle and thought:

I now, I am made to serve the word, the mother made me for this task but, now the time have come to prove if I am true loyal to her and I will pass this task to. As I did like all the others. But first I have to go to Jeanne she have to apologise to the mother, or she will be out of gear. When she finished preparing her bow and arrows she jumped of the cliff and spread out her wings and flown toward the plane of the x-laws almost here she landed and walked to there. The iron coffin that was standing next to the plane, she walked towards there when she came near, the coffin opened and showed the iron maiden Jeanne. Jeanne nodded and came to the girl with the gold hair and they disappeared.

At the palace of the stars a boy with long black hair was hanging at a huge blue, like fire burning thing called; ''the King of Spirts''. He was pinned by his hands he was bleeding because he had a huge cut, that started from his chest and ended at the top of his head. But even thought that he was so injured that a normal human wouldn't survive he was still breathing like it was nothing. He was just asleep gathering al his energy to break free.

Zeke's POW

Suddenly he felt something that he had felt before, it was a person and he knew who it was, it was Jeanne. He didn't open his eyes but, prepared to attack even though he was injured, he had still much foriyouku left and she didn't have a spirit so, he was strong enough to beat her without spilling much energy but, before he was about to open his eyes and attack, he heard a really soft sound of footsteps that you couldn't hear if you weren't used to.

He didn't open his eyes but followed their movements. He heart from there, where Jeanne was, a light sound like she had fall on her knees. And whit his strong senses he confirmed that. But what him concerned was that other person, who stopped walking when she was at the black table. He could sense that she was strong but, not that strong to hurt him. But it was like she was much stronger than she pretended to be, like she put a spell on herself to look like she wasn't that strong, but suddenly he felt an immense pain that came from his right shoulder, there was an arrow pierced in it.

He was about to open his eyes when he felt another arrow piercing through his body but, al he did was take a deep breath. His facial expression did not change even though the pain was unbelievable. He felt threemore arrows. He almost couldn't handle it anymore but, the arrows stopped shooting at him. He started to gather his power again. He felt the strange presence moving towards him. He felt that the person was just before him, he never felt fear and he still didn't feel that but, he hated that he had to die again so his anger grew and so did his foriyouku. He felt a hand on his cheeks the heat of his skin was burning the hand he could feel that but, it looked like the person didn't care about that. He heart a really soft and sweet voice of a girl that spoke: ''why can't i kill you'' she sad whit a really sad voice, she lifted her hand off his cheeks and tried to pull out his glove. He was some distracted because of the voice but, he noticed what she was trying to do and automatically he caught her by her wrist and opened his eyes. He saw a girl about his age (not real age i mean that she is around 14), she was really beautiful he had to admit that. She was a little shocked because she thought that he was unconscious.

But he was almost as shocked as she was. that he threw her away without purpose but, because he just moved without thinking. she fell unconscious on the ground. He was a bit shocked that someone whith such strength like her was so easy defeated. He turned and saw that stupid iron maiden staring at him with a mad and shocked face. But instead of attacking him like he thought she would do she ran to the girl, who he just trow away. He saw that Jeanne was looking at him with an mad and warning face, like it would really harm him if, he would to anything to harm the girl she was taking care off now. When he saw her looking back at the girl, he also saw that the expression on her face turned from mad into fear. He didn't know the girl, he only new about her was that she was quite strong.

But every second he felt his energy lowering he couldn't wast it anymore. He had to go before he would run fully out of it. So he summoned the Spirit Of Fire, it was still as large as always. he settled himself at its Head and ordered the spirit to take the to girls. The Spirit Of Fire did as he was told and grabbed the girls one in each hand. And left heading towards the last known camp of him and his followers.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, please review even flames are allowed. I want to become a better writer so say it when you see errors or things that could've done better.

PS: I won't writ more if I don't get at least 2 Reviews. See Ya.


	2. arriving

Hey you guys here's the second charter.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything except my own characters.

At the last known camp of zeke's followers;

''Kanna, Kanna, I smell him, he's coming back I knew it he would never leave me'':Opacho

''Who is coming back Opacho?'' :Kanna

''You don't mean Zeke, do you?'':Kanna

''Yes,'' I do Kanna he is coming back, ''Yah!'' ''Yah!'' :Opacho

''He wil be here in 3 minutes'' :Opacho

''Are you really sure Opacho?'' :Kanna

''Yes Kanna,'' ''I'm going to tell the others he is coming back''.

''Wait a minute there are tho others comming to, and one of them is iron maiden Jeanne'':Opacho

''But Opacho who is the other one than?'':Kanna

''I don't now I never met her before'' :Opacho

''Then how do you now its a girl?'':Kanna

''I think its a girl because she smells like flowers'':Opacho

''But Kanna look!'':Opacho

When they both looked up they saw the Spirit of Fire comming towards the camp. Everybody started to scream and was running in the camp, but everybody fell to silent when the SOF neared. When the SOF landed on the ground with a light sound, they saw Zeke stepping off, breathing heavely and all covered in blood. The priest like Luchist one of run toward Zeke and tryed to help him but Zeke waved him away before he could do anything and walked straight to his tent. Al of his followers where stunned because of what happened that it took a moment before they noticed that the SOF was still standing behind. Kanna was the first to notice and she saw what Opacho meant a moment ago she saw that the SOF was holding two girls at a age of fourtheen/fiftheen. and as Opacho said one of them was Jeanne. Suddenly the SOF moved and trew the girls on the ground with a great smash. Jeanne landed on the ground with a soft sound, but the other girl didn't had, much luck and landed with a great smack against a tree and slowly slid to the ground. she was still unconcious but that iron maiden wasn't. She stood up and walked to the other girl. She sad down and held the girl in a protective way.

suddenly the SOF said with a not to loud voice: ''lock the up master wants to handel it himself''. and he disapeared.

All of the followers where shocked because of what just happened, that the only thing that hey could do was stare. But after a few minutes the priest like person named Luchist said; ''You heard him lock them up''. And so it was done, one of the followers put a magic cage around them. Everyone seemed a bit calmed after that.

I'm raelly sorry for the lack of punctuations. Please read and review.


	3. an explanation

Hey everyone enjoy the next chapter,

Disclaimer; not mine and probably never will be, to bad for me.(looking sad)

* * *

Ones the two girls where locked up. Luchist made his way to the tent that was in the middle of the camp, the tent of master Zeke. He walked straith in the tent of his master. He saw his Master lying on the bed, in the left side of the tent, With Kanna already sitting on the floor next to it. He heard that his master was still breathing heavly. He neared a bit and heard the soft wisper, of his master filled with anoyannce say; ''Fine go ahead, I am to tired to protest.'' Kanna had already picked some bandages out of her tent. And started clean the wounds while Luchist just sad down on the floor, he picked a book that was lying behind on a smal table. And started to read it.

* * *

Kanna was the first one who coudn't helt it any longer.

Master what in hell happened? How can it be that you're still alive? Why did you wait so long to let us now? Why didn't you let us help? Why? And who is that other girl? But she was cut of by luca/Luchist (don't know wich one is right), before she could go on. But he just looked at his master. But he was curious as well. His master sighed and said;''I was caught by the King Of Spirits and coudn't comunicate white you guys.'' ''And I was about to braek free when those two came and attacked me'' ''so, I didn't had a choice but to come here as fast as I could.'' ''I don't now who that girl is,'' but it seems she's quite strong. And I think, she poisoned me white those arrows. Kanna was losing her cool and couldn't handel it anymore, first seeing her master al covered in blood, then some misterious girl shows up and than, hearing that_ that _girl is the reason why her master is losing his power. She was about to run out of the tent to kill that little brat. before she would have a chance to wake up.

* * *

''Kanna'' said the loud voice of Luca, he had closed his book and stared at Kanna.

''Kanna, didn't you hear what the SoF said? Luca asked Kanna who stood there with a shocked face'' Yes, of course I heard him'' ''but didn't you hear that she is the reason of all this.''

''Yes, Kanna I heard what he said. But didn't you hear that he wands to do it himself.'' Luca said while looking at her.

She just nodded and got back to work.

* * *

Hey everyone, here I am again.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please reviev!


End file.
